Liar
by silverqueen13
Summary: A fifteen-year-old "muggle" girl is transported into her beloved books, unbeknownst to her she had caught the attention of the one and only Tom Riddle. Was is she to do? Runaway? That is plausible. Join her in the many adventures throughout the school she will have to do alone. "I trusted you," a voice was heard from behind, "You are nothing more than a liar."


Chapter One: The Confused Muggle

"¡Ma adivina que me encontré en la calle!" She skipped her way into the living room —that somehow smelled of peaches and mangos— where her mother sat on a black, leather couch; contently watching her TV dramas —she never ever miss any of the airings for any of her favorite shows—, a small smile on her face. Valéria grabbed a brown plastic wallet from inside her black sweater she wore and added, "I found a wallet with two-thousand pesos— that's like one-hundred-sixteen bucks right?" Her mother's head quickly snapped toward her in surprise, forgetting about the drama in front of her. The small smile she previously possessed had changed to an angry scowl.

"Why didn't you turn it in at the police station?" She shook her head, "someone could be looking for it; someone who truly needs the money, Valéria! ¡Niña tonta!" Her mother spat angrily, she rubbed her temples in pure frustration.

Valéria did not expect her mother to react in such a way at all. She had genuinely expected her to react in a pleasant manner, even happy, knowing very well about their crappy economic situation.

"Ma," she put her right hand on her mother's shoulder, "anyone would have taken it if they saw it on the floor as I di—" Valéria tried defending herself from her furious mother but her mother was having none of it. Her mother removed her hand that rested on her shoulder in utter disgust.

"¡No! Only thieves will have kept it!" Her mother shook her head in utter disbelief and disappointment, "Why can't you be like your prima Isabel." Valéria's heart stung painfully after her mother's comment. She felt like arguing, but went against it knowing it will worsen the situation.

"Fine— if you want to give it to the police then do it yourself," she placed the wallet on the white plastic seat next to the couch. "I'm sorry I'm not like my dearest cousin Isabel, sorry for being such a disappointment, ma." She whispered holding back her tears from flowing. She did not wait for her mother to respond, she turned back from where she came from and left. If only she knew then that would be the last time she would see her mother —or anyone in her family— in a very, very long time.

She walked aimlessly from street to street: she watched little kids running around without a care of the world. Their laughter seemed to mock her as she passed them. Their eyes judging her —as if they knew what had happened.

This was her fourth week in Mexico. Her family always came to Mexico —on the last month of the summer holiday —without any sort of purpose, however, this summer they had a purpose; they came here to celebrate the engagement of her cousin Isabel. Isabel the one and only chosen child.

This was not the first time her mother or anyone else in her family compared her to Isabel. Isabel was the perfect child. She excelled in school; she was chosen as valedictorian for her high school graduation, she possessed many talents; she played the piano, violin, guitar and flute. She spoke five different languages: English, Spanish, Latin, Italian, French. There was nothing the girl could not do.

Valéria hated being compared to her loved cousin. She knew she was merely the black shadow of her cousin. Doomed to be nothing more. Her parents would constantly tell her to be more like her smart, outgoing cousin. They would always nag her to stop reading children books and to instead do something with her youthful life. When they mentioned children books they were referring to the Harry Potter series.

The books meant everything for her. It let her escape the cruel reality she lived in. Letting her wander off into the world where magic truly existed— the magical world that had stolen her heart. She knew her parents would not understand the beauty of it, they will never understand.

She sighed, realizing she had wandered off too far from home. She was in an opened field with wildflowers growing from different locations, without any noticeable patterns. The field was dead silent except for the occasional chirping of crickets and the buzzing of honeybees. It was eerily peaceful she thought. She shut her eyes as she let her skin soak in the heat and light from the bright evening sun.

She calmed down —a bit— from the previous event, her feet ached from the long walk. She looked around to see if there were any benches she could sit on; if not she would have to settle on the idea of sitting on the ground. She spotted an old, grayish looking bench not further than twenty feet away from her. Hidden slightly due to big bushes on either side. She had been in this field many times, however, she had never seen that bench. She walked towards it, wanting instant relief for her aching feet.

She sat on the bench, and instantaneously felt her body being sucked in very forcefully by an unknown force. The strong force caused her body to ache in places she did not know were possible. Her body spun out of control not letting her brain registered what was happening. As quickly as the sensation came, it left. She was spat from the wormhole crashing into a wall, landing on top of very sharp objects. The sharp objects were jabbed into her body when she tried moving. Any sudden movement caused her to recoil in pain. Yet, she rolled herself away from the sharp objects —such action caused the objects to further penetrate her body.

"What—what the fuck just happened?" She groaned in pain as she opened her eyes very slowly. Noticing the change of scenery. She looked around to see she was in some sort of storage room that looked quite similar to a janitor's closet at her high school. She slowly stood up —with the help of the wall that is— when a wave of nauseousness hit her. She quickly shut her mouth to prevent what was coming but failed miserably as she hunched over and vomited her lunch from earlier. She wiped her mouth with a rag that she grabbed from a shelf next to her. The room contained weirdly shaped brooms, vials containing mysterious looking liquids. She wanted to snoop around some more, but the pungent smell of vomit was becoming too overwhelming.

She opened the door from the inside the closet quickly not wanting to be in the room any longer. When she felt the cold outside breeze, she came crashing onto the cold stone floor; she had fainted. She had fainted next to her pile of vomit.

Great.

Just great.

The sound of shuffling papers stirred Valéria awake —she heard moans, grunts coming from all directions. She stood up to see there were beds with occupants on them. Some were asleep and some of them were not. She was no longer on the cold stone floor, but on a very soft, white, fluffy bed with a white blanket. The question is how she got there and who brought her there?

The paper shuffling stopped, replaced with a nasal voice, "ah, I see you woken up." An old lady spoke beside her, handed her a vial with blue liquid inside. "Drink this, that would help you feel a lot better trust me."

Valéria took hold of the bottle but did not drink it, she eyed it suspiciously before asking, "Who are you and where am I?" She tried getting off the bed preparing to escape but the old lady pushed her back onto the bed preventing her from doing so.

"My name is— drink the potion girl. You suffered Portkey-sickness. Do you desire to faint again for an entire week? I think not. As I was saying my name is Madam Magdalene and I am the matron of this school."

That's unusual, did she just say school?

"What! I was unconscious for an entire week!" She asked utterly surprised. Madam Magdalene did not reply, but stared at the potion waiting for her to drink it. Deciding to trust the old lady she drank the potion, which she immediately regretted. "Ugh, it tastes like how I imagine dog urine to taste." She cringed in disgust.

Looking down at herself, she realized she was no longer wearing her black sweater nor her black skinny jeans, but instead wore a white, long cotton dress.

"Who CHANGED my clothes?" She asked horrified.

"You are a girl of many questions I see. I do not get those here quite often," she took the vial away from Valéria, "as the young lads would say, the quieter, the prettier." Madam Magdalene handed her a piece of paper completely ignoring the questions asked. "The headmaster asked me to give this to you, he wants to speak to you immediately. Now carry on."

She was kicked off the bed and pushed towards the door —unlike her earlier actions. The door was slammed in front of her face before she even got the chance to protest.

She kicked the door as hard as she could —ignoring the instant paint she received from doing so.

"¡Pinche cara de rata! ¡Quién te crees que eres, maldita perra!" She hollered.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Her eyes widen in shock. The interior looked like it belonged within a medieval castle —she had to be dreaming, honestly— It bore a dark, gloomy aura; the walls were built of stone —some had cracks on them big and small; lit torches hanged on the walls illuminating the dark hallway, casting long shadows of anything that passed by.

Oh god... where am I?

She recalled the old hag giving her a piece of paper —before being kicked out of the room, forcefully she may add— She unfolded the paper inspecting it. It turned out to be a small map with the word 'Eagle-toe' on the top left corner. She had to run up to the third floor to speak to the "Headmaster."

She figured she was on the first floor by the huge, tall windows that let her peek outside: she saw a variety of flowers, bushes, trees so close to her that if the windows were to magically disappeared she would be able to touch them. Also, she noted, it was night-time—remembering all the horror movies she saw in her entire life time: this was going to end very badly for her. Yet, she decided to go speak to the "Headmaster" instead of running away —she decided to trust her gut instinct over logic. Which she thought— no she knew was a bad, bad choice.

The word scared could not depict the feeling she felt at that precise moment she searched for the stairs. At the slightest noise her body paralyzed with fear thinking the worst to come, she quickly looked for a hiding spot. When she did, she would hide for a minute or two check if the coast was clear before continuing on.

She spotted the stairs not to far from where she was hidden —this was her fifth or sixth time hiding. She somehow —on the way to the stairs— convinced herself someone was coming after her. Out of breath, she got ready to sprint toward the stairs when she heard something she was hoping not to hear.

"Who's there?"

The voice came from behind her, she did not looked back because she had sprinted as fast as her legs could take her in the direction of the stairs. She ran like her life depended on it. The stranger yelled out to her to stop, however, she did not —she was not stupid. She heard the stranger start to run after her; their footsteps echoing through the empty hallways.

She panicked as she heard the sound of footsteps getting louder and closer.

She ran up towards the third floor, taking a left, then a right and a left again as instructed by the map and stopped by the sight of an ugliest stone gargoyle she had ever seen. The gargoyle was huge; it had to be twice her size. Its black beady eyes appeared to gaze right at her. She tried going around it, however, there was hardly any space for her to do so. Nevertheless, she continued to try, she picked up her pace when she heard the stranger's footsteps coming closer.

"Password."

Huh, did someone just speak?

"Password."

Who the hell just spoke?

Valéria looked at the stone gargoyle.

No —that is impossible... probably just my imagination. Then all of a sudden she saw it. The mouth of the stone gargoyle moved.

"Password for entry."

A cold wave embalmed her as the hair rose on the back of her neck.

"For fuck sake, technology has advanced so much that it's scary," she placed a hand on her beating heart. "Password? The old hag didn't tell me anything about a password." She muttered annoyed. She looked at the map again to see if there was anything about a password.

"Eagle-toe?" She whispered.

The stone gargoyle automatically moved to the side, revealing a circular wooden staircase before her. She eyed the gargoyle suspiciously as she passed it. With a soft thump the stone gargoyle went back to its former spot. She looked up to examine how far she will have to walk to only get dizzy.

She cautiously walked up the steps, holding on to the railing with an iron grip, especially as she distanced herself from the safety of the ground. She thought she felt the stairs move, but dismissed the idea when she saw a fancy looking metal door not too far from her.

She knocked on the doorway to hear a man's soft voice welcome her in. She was amazed to see what she had walked into. The room had portraits of both men and woman with strange clothes hanging on the walls. They all bore a similar smile on their face. There was a comforting warmth that engulfed her as she proceeded inside. The room she thought had an aura to it that made her feel at peace.  
If this wasn't real life I would have actually thought this was Dumbledore's office. She smiled at the mere thought.

"Ah, we meet once more, Miss Luna." A man's voice interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back into reality. She brought her attention towards the man standing in front of a desk, a grin on his face, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Excuse me, how do you know my last name?" She squinted her eyes in suspicion, "this is the first time we meet... unless you been stalking me." Her body tensed as the old man in front of her chuckled. "It was YOU who brought me here!" She exclaimed.

He sat down, "Please do sit Miss Luna, we are going to be here awhile."

"Why would I sit down, when my kidnapper is right in front of me?" She took a step back. "Do you take me as fool?"

"I do not take you as a fool Miss Luna." His grin did not leave his face. "Please sit so I can explain your situation with ease."

After a couple of minutes of Valéria staring the man in front of her down, she sat down.

"Now that you have seated," he hands her a folded piece of paper, "I will explain everything for you but first you must read this as requested."

She snatched the paper away to only see the grin on the man's face grew wider. She opened it and read aloud:

 _Hello past me,  
I know exactly what you are feeling right now. You are confused— which is graspable. I had been in your situation a long time ago.  
You are going to be alright. Do not be suspicious of the man sitting in front of you. He is the one and only Dumbledore! He will explain your situation to the best of his ability and knowledge. I did not tell him everything about our situation, you will have to figure things out on your own.  
I can not tell you anything about what the future beholds, for it will fuck things up for you and me. Which I think is a bit unfair. However, I can tell you two things though. Number one, you are an idiot (I can not tell you why, but you will find out eventually), and number two, you are a witch.  
The magic had been always inside you... us... me._

She stopped reading and looked upward to see Dumbledore looking at her.

 _Yes, I know you are probably thinking this is a cruel prank, but this is no prank at all. It is real, as real as your love for daydreaming.  
Good luck me, and enjoy yourself... I know for sure you are going to enjoy yourself. _

Her signature was on the bottom of the page confirming that it was her that wrote the letter. She finished reading the letter, and promptly re-read it again to make sure she read right. She was momentarily speechless.  
Dumbledore sees her shocked state and decides to speak first. "Tomorrow we will visit Diagon Alley to buy your supplies and your wand." Dumbledore said.

"How—how is this possible?" She whispered.

"The world works in mysterious ways Miss Luna." He smiled.

"You're just a character in a book!"

"In your dimension indeed I am, but not in this dimension. You traveled through dimensions Miss Luna. Something that should be impossible you made possible." He hesitated, but continued, "to make matters more interesting you created a Portkey in a world where magic does not exist. I do not know how but you did."

Valéria stayed quiet, allowing the information sink in. "I don't know what to ask..."

"That is understandable, Miss Luna—this is a bit overwhelming I take. You can ask me questions when they come up at any given moment." Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, silly me, I almost forgot the most important thing—sort you into a house!" Dumbledore grabbed the Sorting Hat from a shelf behind him and placed it on Valéria's head. After he did she heard a voice inside her head, speaking to her.

'Oh my, what do we have here? We meet again... As I told your other self, you are intelligent, however, you are not studious. Ravenclaw would not do you justice.' The Sorting Hat paused. 'You are brave, courageous, a risk-taker... You stood up (in many occasions) to defend what you considered was right... Gryffindor will do you good...'

'NO!' She cried.

'No?'

'Slytherin, then? You do possess qualities of a snake… is this the house you wish to affiliate yourself with?'

She nodded her head softly with closed eyes.  
'You will prosper in Gryffindor... however, I cannot deny a request...'

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat yelled out.  
A smile crept onto Valéria's face, her eyes flashed with excitement; masking the confusion she felt on the inside. Why did the Sorting Hat want to place her in Gryffindor? Yes, she agreed that she had stood up to fend for her beliefs, but she had no other choice; no one else was going to do it. She was a coward; she needed others to do her things; she was afraid of the consequences that will come along. It stung a bit to know that Slytherin was not her true house, but was contempt that she was still a Slytherin in the end.

"Your future self took the liberty to purchase some clothing for you and left it in your room. If you want we can buy some more tomorrow." Dumbledore stated. He placed the sorting hat back onto the shelf.

"Professor Dumbledore I don't have any money to buy anything..." She looked down embarrassed.

"That has already been taken care of by the school." Dumbledore sits back down.

"Is there a way for me to earn some money here?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no, but I can look around to see if that is what you want." Dumbledore answered.

"I'll appreciate that Professor." She responded honestly.

"Now we have to discuss what you will tell the others about your situation." He folded his hands and placed them on the desk. "We cannot say that you have transferred from another school; I suspect others will look into it if necessary."

She raised an eyebrow at him. Who will want to look into it, she thought.

Dumbledore spoke again, "What if we tell them that your Muggle father forbid you from attending school—"

Valéria interrupted Dumbledore, "—and I was supposed to attend this school since the first year, but since my Muggle father forbid me from attending; I had to wait for his passing... as morbid as that sounds."

Dumbledore added, "Your Muggle father was diagnosed with a terminal disease." He clapped his hands, "this sounds reasonable."

"Would it be okay to say he was abusive. I don't want to sound like a horrible daughter that took her father's death as an advantage to attend her dream school." She asked.

"That will be alright Miss Luna." Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you Prof— ah, sorry do you want me to call you Headmaster instead of Professor?" She asked curiously.

"Headmaster?" His eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Yeah, aren't you the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

He chuckled, "I am afraid not, I am merely a professor at the moment. The position of headmaster belongs to Armando Dippet."

A shiver ran down her back as Dumbledore finished saying the last word in his sentence.

"What year is it?"

"1942." He confirmed her fear. She was transported to Tom Riddle's Era; something she did not expect at all. Now she was regretting asking to be sorted into Slytherin.

"God damn!" She played with her hair realizing the mistake she had committed.

If she remembered clearly Voldemort should be fifteen years old, making him a fifth year student... like herself.

"What is wrong Miss Luna?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong... I just assumed that I was a little more into the future. I wanted to meet my favorite character... that's all." She sighed. She could not tell him anything about Voldemort knowing it will mess with the future. At least it is not the time for him to know.

He smiled, "you might discover someone you like in this time period."

She mumbled 'I doubt it.' A knock on the door was heard. Dumbledore welcomed the person the same way he did to her. She turned to look curious to see who will walk in. A boy, no, a man walked in wearing the Slytherin robe, the Head Boy patch on the right side of his chest and a small grin formed as he acknowledged her.

"You called for me Professor?" The man's voice was as soothing as a melody.

"Yes, can you show Miss Luna to the Slytherin Dormitories. I would have done it myself, but Headmaster Dippet left me a great deal of work you see." He waved his hand in front of piles of paper that magically appeared on his desk.

"Of course, Professor," the man smiled, "who would not want to escort this lovely lady." Valéria found it hard to take her eyes off the man in front of her. He was very attractive, very attractive indeed.

"That is swell to hear Mister Wood. Miss Luna," she turned away from the man to look at Dumbledore,"—tomorrow I will come to get you in the morning."

She nodded her head and follow the head boy out the office. They walked in silence until the head boy spoke up.

"The name is Frederick Wood, and yours?" He asked cheerfully.

"My name is Valéria Luna." She replied, a small smile formed on her face without her noticing.

"Such a lovely name for a lovely person as yourself, Miss Valéria." He complimented.

"Flattery won't get you nowhere with me, Mr. Wood." She teased.

"I will remember that Miss Valéria," he chuckled. "May I ask, where you the mysterious person running around the school earlier?"

She blushed embarrassed, "it was..."

He huffed, "You made the lazy Abraxas do something for once."

"How did you know this Abraxas was chasing after me?" She inquired.

"Well, after that little fiasco, he was furious, he told everyone in the house about the incident and how he was going to find you and give you detention for weeks to come."  
She snorted, and mumbled 'bitch please'. He raised an eyebrow as if he heard her, but said nothing.

They stood in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. It was exactly how she read it was: it was located behind a stone wall in the dungeons.

"The password as of now is Snake-blood. The password changes every fortnight—"

"Every fortnight?" Valéria interrupted.

"Every two weeks," he answered. "Say the password." He added.

"Snake-blood." A passage was revealed.

"This will lead to the common room, if you ever forget the password and no one is around go speak to Professor Slughorn —he is the head of our house, he will tell you the password; you can always find him in his office." They walked in and behind them the wall reappeared.

Words cannot describe the happiness she was feeling as she drew nearer to the common room. She had always daydreamed of this moment for years; as sad as that sounds it was true. She forgot all about the one little problem: Tom Riddle... at least for the moment.

She gasped when she caught sight of the common room: it was beautiful. The room had a dungeon look to it. Greenish lamps and chairs adorned the room. A bunch of black and dark green leather sofas filled the room. It carried a fancy and mysterious atmosphere to it as the green tinge engulfed the room (fortunately due to the lake).

"Beautiful is it not?" Frederick asked.

She nodded as she found speaking difficult at that moment. She felt a foreign sensation crawl over her body, but ignored it.

"Come along I will show you to the girl dormitories."

"I thought the stairs were bewitched to not let guys enter the girl dormitories." Valéria asked.

"Ah, yes, that only applies to the other houses. We are exempt from the rule." He answered, a grin back on his face.

So Salazar Slytherin did not care that his students slept with each other. How scandalous. The very thought made her giggle.

"You are very lucky, you received a room for yourself. You can thank the odd number of fifth year girls." They stopped in front of a door, that had her name, 'Valéria' on a silver, shiny plaque. "Your belongings should be in there... if you need anything else come look for me, well, I will bid you a goodnight then Miss Valéria." Frederick gracefully walked away.

She stepped inside the room to see four queen sized beds. They all had green silk hangings, bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Green lanterns hanged on the walls, lighting the room. Black and green shelves, closets were placed right next to a corresponding bed. A huge window letting you see into the lake. Like the common room: the room was very beautiful.

She spotted a black luggage on a bed next to the window. "This is so weird..." She thought out loud. She opened the luggage to discover all types of clothing: dresses, skirts, shirts, undergarments, etcetera, but no pants were included, sadly. She decided to unpack her clothing and began placing them inside the shelves and closet next to the bed that the luggage was previously placed on. After finishing she changed her white cotton dress to a silky silver pajama dress. She folded the cotton dressed and laid it on top of the wooden black shelf. She climbed up on the bed, covered herself with the bedspread.

"I hope this isn't a dream..." She shut her eyes and drifted to the world of dreams.

She woke up to someone knocking on her door. "Miss Valéria, wake up, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you, he said he was taking you to shop for your school supplies." Frederick's soothing voice was heard.

Valéria grunted and left the comforts of her bed. She pinched her arm. She smiled as she felt the pain, confirming that yesterday's events were entirely real and not a figment of her imagination. She grabbed a shirt and skirt for the day and dressed, she brushed her hair with her hands making it look presentable.

"Huh, where did the dress go?" She questioned, gazing at the now empty shelf. "I placed it here," she laid her hand on the spot where the dress once laid.

"Hurry!" Frederick said.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm coming." I will have to look for it later then, she noted. She opened the door to discover a smiling Frederick, "Good morning Frederick," she grinned back at him.

"Morning, Miss Valéria, Professor Dumbledore is in the common room waiting for you." Frederick informed.

"Alright, thanks for waking me up," she yawned. "If you want, you can leave out the 'Miss' when you say my name, Frederick."

"No problem Mi— Valéria." They walked silently towards the common room.

She walked slowly down the stairs. She saw multiple people sitting around in the common room; chatting with their friends: laughing, gossiping, arguing. Some took interest and stared at her curious to see the fifth year transfer student they had heard of. Her eyes caught sight of a very pale blond hair (it was actually close to looking white) boy.

Draco

"Abraxas!" Frederick yelled. Frederick walked toward Abraxas, leaving Valéria on her own.

Her heart began to speed up, when the boy named Abraxas turned around to acknowledge Frederick. It seemed Frederick told Abraxas something about her because seconds later he turned to face her with a frowned on his face. When the two made eye contact he quickly turned away.

"Good morning, Miss Luna. How did you sleep?"

She jumped, surprised to see Dumbledore right beside her.

"Professor Dumbledore! You scared me!" She said annoyed, "why are you in the Slytherin common room?" She added.

"I came to pick you up to go to buy your supplies," he held out two weird looking jellybeans," eat this. This will make you feel as if you ate breakfast; it will also grant your body needed energy." She took hold of the two jellybeans and popped them into her mouth. A sweet taste filled her mouth, she slowly ate it, savoring the small delicacy.

She was saddened when she finished eating the jellybeans, "those were some good jellybeans. Where did you buy them?" She asked, wanting more.

"I placed a charm on them; they were normal jellybeans," Dumbledore responded, "we should get going Miss Luna." She nodded her head disappointed.

Dumbledore extended his arm to her. Confused, she looked at him; he informed her to hold onto his extended arm, very tightly he emphasized repeatedly. She latched herself onto his sleeve and not a second later they were teleported to an unfamiliar place.

As her feet touched the ground, instant relief engulfed her, "... that was awful." She heaved out of breath.

"It is not so bad if you are on your own, I find it very calming." Dumbledore said. Valéria let go of his arm. She looked around to see various of different —weird looking— stores: Flourish and Blotts, Leaky Cauldron, Magical Menagerie, etc; but there was two buildings that caught her attention: Ollivanders and Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

She unconsciously stepped forward toward Ollivander; butterflies formed inside her stomach at every small step she took.

"Miss Luna, I reckon we go to Ollivander last," he called out to her, "we must buy your materials first and your familiar," he added.

She halted at the mention of her last name, she turned back around disappointed knowing she will have to wait a couple more hours to get her wand... the wand she wished for so long. "Alright," she stated sadly.

After a couple of cruciating hours she held all her books that she will need for the school year. She also now possessed a temperamental kneazle named Prince; when she had entered Magical Menagerie the kneazle jumped towards her and started to rub itself against her leg, purring in content. However, the kneazle was not kind to others. It tried attacking Dumbledore whenever he tried getting close to her, but when he was out of sight he will go up to her and purr at her. The kneazle would not stop following her around the store, so in the end she decided to purchase the black fur kneazle.

"Now we can go purchase your wand, Miss Luna." Those nine words made a smile appear on her face. The three of them (the third being was Prince) walked toward Ollivander. The voices of others around her appeared to be muffled until nothing was heard as she focused her attention towards the store.

She entered the store, anxiously wanting to get her hands on a wand. The room was filled with shelves (reaching the roof) holding a marvelous amount of boxes.

"Garrick, it has been a while." Dumbledore shook hands with a man who was inspecting a wand before being disturbed.

"Albus it truly has been a while," Garrick looks behind Dumbledore, "it seems you brought me another client I see."

"Miss Luna this is Mister Ollivander." Dumbledore informed her, but she already knew who this man was.

"She is a little bit too old to barely be getting herself a wand, but that is none of my business." Ollivander walked around looking for her wand. As he did so, something caught her eye: a shiny silver box. She went to take hold of it, but Ollivander got it first.

He drew the wand out and said, "Alder with Dragon core, fourteen inches, surprisingly swishy," he hands her the wand, "give it a wave," he added.

She felt a pleasant numbing sensation run through her body as a green light came out the tip of the wand causing a fire on Dumbledore's robe. The flame was quickly extinguished by a quick spell Ollivander muttered. "It seems you have found your wand child." Ollivander stated.

She felt warm tears on her cheek: she was crying. She rubbed her eyes, trying to cease them from falling, but they continued to fall. Prince rubbed himself against her leg to console her.

"What is the matter Miss Luna?" Dumbledore asked concerned. "Why are you crying?"

She did not answer but continued to sob uncontrollably. She was extremely happy, she finally had a wand. Something to show she was magical.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you find any confusing parts please let me know, this also goes with grammar mistakes.**

 **Love,**

 **Silver Queen**


End file.
